A Unique Cure
by Shadowstalker92
Summary: Long hours at a new job combine with a cold leaving a Floatzel craving the companionship and company of her master. As time passes, she begins to have dreams of him...strong dreams. Eventually, she fishes up a plan on how they can regain that lost bond they share. How will her master respond when she brings forth her very own unique cold remedy? (1 Shot)


_**Wet Dream**_

* * *

Samantha sighed as she looked at the clock. _"David should be home soon."_ She thought.

She was right. A few minutes later, she heard the familiar sound of his truck pulling into the driveway. It wasn't long before David came stumbling through the kitchen. He had to catch himself from falling as the Floatzel wrapped her arms around him.  
"Morning to you too, Sam." He said as he rubbed the top of her head.  
"Busy night?" she asked looking up at him.  
"No." he replied. "Which only made it seem longer." He sniffed and coughed a few times. "Damnit…I wish this cold would go away." He groaned. "It doesn't mix well with working graveyards." He then staggered off to his room to change and probably fall asleep. Sam sighed again.

A few weeks ago, David got a new job as a security officer. They put him on the graveyard shift because no one else wanted to work it. On week days, David had to work from 10pm to 6am and on weekends; it was 6pm to 6 am. He had Wednesdays and Thursdays off but had to work every other Tuesday night, from 10pm to 6am as overtime due to the lack of guards. With his schedule as it was, David spent most of the day sleeping; even more lately since he had come down with a cold. He and Samantha barely got to spend any time together anymore.  
Samantha had felt like they had a good bond with one another. They had first met several years back during a heavy thunderstorm. Samantha was just a Buizel then. The river she had lived in had flooded over its banks and the current was too swift and dangerous to try to swim to safety. She had become stranded in a small tree with the water levels still rising. David happened to have been caught in the storm while rushing to get home happened to come across the scene. He tried to swim out to save her but the raging water proved to be too much for him to handle and he began to be quickly swept away.

Samantha had seen this human try to save her and she felt the need to do the same; so she jumped into the swirling waters and same as fast as she could to reach him. By the time she had managed to catch up to him, she had spent almost all of her energy. She weakly clung to the human as she too began to be swept away. As the fear of death began to set in, she found a sudden flood of energy deep within her. She evolved into a Floatzel and with her newfound strength; she was able to save both David and herself.

David ended up taking her in and that was how she had ended up as his Pokémon. In most cases, the master took care of their Pokémon but as the time passed, Samantha found herself taking care of David almost as much as he took care of her. This new job he just started made it even more so.

She made her way to his room. Like she figured, David was sprawled out on his bed, his uniform carelessly discarded on the floor. She shook her head as she gather up the clothes and put them in the hamper before she made her way to the side of his bed.  
"David…" she said gently nudging him. "Wake up, David…you can't go to sleep yet." After a little more shaking, David rolled over and looked at her with a groggy expression.  
"What?" he yawned.  
"You can't sleep yet." She said. "You need to eat something and take some medicine if you ever want to get over this cold."

"But…" he started.

"No 'but's." she said. "Put a shirt on and come into the kitchen. I'll make you a quick breakfast." He looked at her for a moment. "Now." She demanded.  
"Okay…okay." He groaned sitting up. Samantha hung her head and hugged him tightly. She buried her face into his chest to hide her tears.

"I'm so sorry, David." She said. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that….It's just…" she fell silent as David kissed her gently on the top of the head.

"Hey, it's okay." He said softly as he rubbed her back slowly. Her fur had a soft and silky texture. "Look…I know you mean well." He added. "You just are trying to get me better. It's just with how work has been and this damn cold…I've been so tired. I didn't mean to get mad at you."

She snuggled close to him, enjoying the feel of his bare chest. He held her closer to his body. He stroked her back softly for a few more minutes.

"Now, about that breakfast." He said pulling back and smiling at her.

"On it." She said before she jumped up and turned to leave. Before she could, he grabbed her by the paw and pulled her back into another brief hug.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"For always being here for me." He replied. She blushed lightly as she looked down at her paws. He softly caressed her face, stroking her cheek-fur as he did. She looked up at his soft and warm face and without thinking, quickly leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to the kitchen to start breakfast, leaving David to stare as she left.  
A minute later, he entered the kitchen, now dressed in a light t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He took a seat at the table while Sam finished with breakfast.

"So, what do we have today?" he asked as she finished up.

"A toasted ham and egg sandwich with cheese and tomato." She replied as she brought a plate to him.

"Thanks." He said as he accepted the plate. Sam returned to the stove to make her a sandwich of her own while David hungrily bit into his. She too, soon joined him as she sat to eat her sandwich. Once they had finished, David helped her clean up the kitchen before he took some medicine for his cold. "That was delicious." He said. "Thank you for the breakfast."  
"It was nothing." She replied. "Now, off to bed. You need to get some rest."  
"Alright." He replied before making his way to his room. Sam watched him go; realizing that she was a little tired herself even though she had only been up for a few hours. She decided she might as well rest up and followed David to his room.

David had already stripped down to his boxers and was nestled under his blanket when she walked in. He rolled over and looked at her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "I figured I might get a little rest also and wanted to see if I could maybe share your bed with you."

Now, she didn't really sleep with him. She had a smaller bed to herself, but sometimes slept in David's if he wasn't using it. On rare occasions, she slept with him if she couldn't sleep or it got really cold in the winter time; but other than that, she slept in her own bed.

"Su-sure." David replied as he slid over. She happily slipped under the covers and snuggled up next to him.

"Thank you." She said giving him a warm hug.

"No…problem." He replied.

Eventually, the two of them drifted off to sleep. But for Sam, sleep didn't come easy. She kept having odd dreams about her and David. She would often wake up hot and blushing heavily. She then began to notice an odd yet familiar sensation. She figured if might have been just from sleeping with David, but she soon realized that her sudden increase in body warmth was from something else. She was going into heat.

"Not this again." She said under her breath. Her paw slid down to her nether-lips and found them somewhat puffy and moist. She gave a sigh as she carefully got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She pushed the door up behind her and then sat up against the side of the bathtub. Her paw once again slid down her stomach and past her waist.

She moaned lightly as she brushed her paw across her sensitive crotch. She slowly slipped a digit into her damp tunnel and began to work it in and out, gasping as she did. After a moment, she added a second finger and increased in speed. It wasn't long before her breath began to come as pants.

She sighed as she removed her fingers as they could only get her so far. She moaned again as she rubbed the sensitive flesh with her tails. She gasped as she pressed one tail tip into her hot hole; then again as she slipped in the second. She then began to work her tails, trying to gain as much satisfaction and pleasure as she could. In trying to gain more relief, she began to slowly rotate her tails. Normally this would aid with her swimming but not long after her first heat, she found another use for them.

She increased the speed at which she twirled her tails as she began to drive them deeper and deeper into her recesses. It wasn't long before she was releasing little cries as she grasped the side of the tub as she continued to drill herself with her twin tails. For some reason, she kept thinking about her dreams she had of her and David and she found herself panting and moaning his name. Sam could feel herself growing closer to her limit. She knew it wasn't long now. To press herself over that final bump, she added two fingers to thrust along with her tails. That final effort was all she needed as she felt her walls tighten around the intruding objects followed by a rush of her warm juices.  
After she caught her breath and settled down, Sam cleaned up her little mess and made her way back towards David's room. She stopped when she saw David sitting in the dining room.

"Oh, David…what are you doing up?" she asked.

"I was just waiting to use the bathroom." He replied.

"Were-were you waiting long?" she quickly asked.

"No, I just came in here." He replied.

"Oh…okay." She said. "I think I am going to go lay back down for a little while." She said and she went back to the room. She hoped that David hadn't heard what she was doing but little did she know that she had not fully closed the door so not only did he hear her, he also saw her.

David did no go back to bed, however. He let Sam rest up for a little while. She woke up a few hours later. David was reading in the living room. He looked up from his book as she entered the room.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he sniffed. He sounded if his nose had stopped up.

"Yea." She replied. "Are you feeling better?"

"Kinda…" he replied. "My nose if all stuffed up and just won't clear. I've tried just about everything."

"How about a hot shower?" she asked. "Steam is supposed to help open up the sinuses."

"Actually, no…I hadn't tried that." He admitted. Without warning, Sam had grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bathroom. She got a hot shower going and started to help him undress. "Wh-what are you doing, Samantha?" he asked a little shocked.

"I just wanted to help." She admitted. "Like you helped me when I was sick."

"Oh…" he replied simply. He still seemed reluctant to undress in front of her.

"Oh, stop being a baby." She replied. "I've already seen you naked once before."

"Yea, but that was because you accidentally walked in on me while I was showering."

"Oh, come on." She said rolling her eyes. In a quick jerk, she pulled his boxers off and pushed him into the shower. She shocked him even more when she climbed in after him.

"Wha- Samantha!?" he said shocked.

"I'm just helping." She replied as she lathered up a soapy rag and started to scrub him down.

"You don't have to do all this." David said.

"I know I don't…" she replied. "But this way is more fun. Besides…I heard of another way to help fight off a cold." She added with a sly grin.

"What do you mean?" he asked but she just grinned at him. Before he knew it, she had him down in a sitting position and she was sitting in his lap. David started becoming a little nervous.

"Just relax." She said in a calm and soothing voice. "I'm going to make you feel better." She leaned in and placed her lips on his. A moment later, their tongues met in a warm embrace. David could feel his heart racing but there was nothing much he could do. Sam had him right where she wanted him and clearly, she was in control of the situation. Besides…somewhere in the back of his mind, he didn't really want to stop her just yet.

He ran his hands down her back, caressing the soft and wet fur and she pressed her tongue deeper into his mouth. Soon, Sam began to instinctively grind against his lap. She stopped when she started to feel something stirring around her tails. Glancing back, she spotted his growing member beginning to poke up between them.

She looked back at him and smiled, giving him another reassuring kiss before spinning around to face her new toy. Sam wrapped her paws around his throbbing shaft, feeling light pulses with each of David's heartbeats. David himself released a little sigh as she started to slowly stroke his pole. Her soft paw-pads gave a pleasant sensation as they rubbed up and down his cock.

The Floatzel then leaned in and gave his shaft a light and tentative lick. She smiled when she heard a pleased gasp sound from behind her. She began to softly lick David's throbbing prick from base to tip, enjoying the sensation of him squirming beneath her. Each pass of her tongue made him release another gasp or moan.

After a few minutes, she felt as if she was ready to continue and looked at David over her shoulder. He swallowed before giving her a light nod. She returned her attention to his meat and began taking it into her maw inch by inch. By the time she had taken him in fully, she could feel his cock-head tickling the back of her throat.

David's eyes almost rolled back as she pressed on, taking as much of his shaft as he could. After a brief moment of hesitation, she began to work her head up and down. Her tongue swirled and wrapped around his twitching cock. David let his head lean back against the shower wall, lost entirely into the pleasure his horny Floatzel was determined to provide him with.

He shivered lightly as it felt at times that he was started to slip down her throat but Sam showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. David looked down and realized he was face to face with her wet puffy slit and felt the need to return the favor. Samantha released a shocked gasp as she looked over her shoulder to see David smiling at her as he slowly licked across her sensitive sex. David grinned as she began to tremble with each lick. He then temporarily overwhelmed her as he drove is tongue into her moist recesses.

"Oh, David…" she couldn't help but moan in a breathy manner. He nodded to her and after realizing what he meant, she went back to suckling his meat as he continued to lap away at her warm folds.

"I'm…I'm getting close." David managed to say between breaths. Samantha instantly slowed her pace down. As much as she wanted to feel his seed coat her throat; to taste his warm and salty taste, she had other plans and worked to keep him just under that border of release. In an attempt to try to get her to finish him off; David pressed on with renewed vigor. He slipped his tongue as deep as he could and it wasn't long before he had her begging him for release.

He happily obliged, feeling her warm walls try to grim and squeeze the flesh between them as a gush of her juices flowed out. David continued to lap at her for a moment, savoring her taste. It was a salty yet sweet taste that reminded him of saltwater taffy. After her orgasm, Samantha turned around to face David once again. He pulled her into a sloppy kiss which she happily returned. His face was soaked, though from the shower or her juices, he wasn't sure. But he didn't care.

As she continued to kiss him, David felt something continuing to stroke his shaft. He managed to look around her and see that she was using her tails. That coiled around his member, slowly pumping and flexing. He groaned lightly as he realized she planned on keeping him from his release until she was ready.

He gave her an almost pleading look too which she grinned lightly before she kissed him again. As she did, she brought herself up, steadying her dripping sex over his awaiting shaft. With a final reassuring kiss, Sam slowly brought herself down, gasping as she felt his cock part her. David sighed as he felt himself sink slowly into her damp hole.

As she pressed on, they both felt resistance and they knew what had to happen. David wrapped his arms around her and after she nodded, he began to press her down. They soon felt as he tore through her hymen. Samantha cried out and winced in pain. David instantly locked his mouth with hers, melding their tongues together in an attempt to take her mind off the pain.

Sam winced as it felt like she had been stabbed in the stomach with a hot knife. She was glad David did all he could to try to help her through the pain as quickly as he could. As the burning pain subsided, Sam gave him a light nod before she slowly began to work herself up and down. The feeling she got when she would pleasure herself with her tails didn't even compare to that of David's cock burrowing deep into her.

David bit his lip as he fought the urge to release as soon as he penetrated her. Seeing as this was her first time; he planned on making it as enjoyable and lasting as possible. As they continued, they increased the speed at which they moved their hips. Soon, the sound of their wet bodied slapping together started to drown out that of the shower itself. Sam knew both she and David were at the ends of their ropes and with a light kiss, she signaled that she was ready for him to finish.

David didn't fail to satisfy her when he did. She moaned as she felt a torrent of his hot seed slowly start to fill her with each thrusting spurt. He continued to gently thrust into her as his seed began to leak and flow from her. Her trembling body collapsed into his waiting arms and he held her close. He kissed her along her neck and chest while caressing her body as much as possible.

By now, they shower had grown cold. With his cock still deep within her; David shut off the water and carefully picked her up. He then carried her in his loving arms to his room where they collapsed in a wet and tired pile of fur and sex onto his bed. They lay together in their warm afterglow kissing one another all the while.  
A few minutes later, they felt as his cock finally slipped free of her.

"Wow…" Sam could barely manage to pant.

"I have to admit…" David breathed. "I think I like your cold cure better than any medicine I have ever had to take. And hey, it seemed to have helped too." He added with a chuckle.

"Yea, but from the sounds of it…" she replied. "You are going to need another dose later."

"Hey, I'll take as many doses as necessary…and maybe then some." He replied. They laughed as they snuggled together, glad to have finally reconnected and found that lost companionship that they had been missing.


End file.
